Health Bar (iNinjago)
The Health Bar is the location where the character's hearts and icon are located. Each Year 3 franchise has a different Health Bar. All alternate skins and changeable characters will have the same health bar as their respective franchise. I will add what the hearts look like when damaged when I upload the image of all health bars. LEGO Dimensions * 4 Vorton styled hearts and a ring styled as the LEGO Gateway (Lord Vortech/Cowboy Vortech/Mummy Vortech and Custom Character) The LEGO Ninjago Movie * 4 black brick-built hearts and a ring styled as blue and dark blue like the LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame (Lloyd (The LEGO Ninjago Movie), Koko, Lord Garmadon, Kai (The LEGO Ninjago Movie), Jay (The LEGO Ninjago Movie), Nya (The LEGO Ninjago Movie), Zane (The LEGO Ninjago Movie), Cole (The LEGO Ninjago Movie), and Master Wu (The LEGO Ninjago Movie)) Nexo Knights * 4 glowing orange hearts and a ring styled as a seen through blue computer screen (Clay, Lance, Aaron, Macy and Axl) (includes ultimate forms) Steven Universe * 4 Rose's gem and a ring styled as Steven's shirt (Steven, Amethyst, Pearl, Garnet Peridot, Stevonnie, Opal, Sardonyx, Sugilite, Alexandrite and Smokey Quartz) The Angry Birds Movie * 4 eggs and a ring styled as a slingshot (Red, Chuck, and Bomb) Minecraft * 4 Minecraft hearts and a ring styled as a Eye of Ender (Steve/Alex) Overwatch * 4 see through squares and a ring styled as the Overwatch logo (Tracer/Pharah/Mercy/Torbjorn, Genji/Orisa/Doomfist/Ana/Bastion, D.Va/Roadhog/Reaper/Lucio/Hanzo, Reinhardt/Zarya/Soldier: 76/Moira/Junkrat and McCree/Mei/Sombra/Symmetra/Widowmaker/Zenyatta) Stranger Things * 4 walkie-talkies and a ring styled black and red like the logo with Christmas lights all over (Eleven/Mike/Dustin/Lucas/Will) Labyrinth * 4 stone hearts and a ring styled dark orange and black like the Labyrinth logo (Jareth) Spaceballs * 4 blue shinning hearts and a ring styled as a Schwartz Ring (Captain Lone Starr and Dark Helmet) Ready Player One James Bond * 4 grey hearts with a black outline and a ring styled as the iconic gun barrel sequence (James Bond (Sean Connery)/James Bond (George Lazenby)/James Bond (Roger Moore)/James Bond (Timothy Dalton)/James Bond (Pierce Brosnan)/James Bond (Daniel Craig) OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes! * 4 pink hearts with a shadow on the bottom and a Pow-Card. (K.O./T.K.O., Enid, Radicles, Lord Boxman and Dendy) (includes K.O.'s, Enid's, and Radicles's animal forms) Ben 10 * 4 omnitrixs symbols and a ring styled as glowing green (Ben Tennyson/Cannonbolt/Diamondhead/Four Arms/Grey Matter/Heatblast/Overflow/Stinkfly/Wildvine/XLR8) Tron: Legacy Ferris Bueller's Day Off * 4 red and metallic hearts and a ring styled as Ferris Bueller’s shirt (Ferris Bueller) The Big Bang Theory * 4 atoms from The Big Bang Theory logo and a ring styled as white with equations written on it (Sheldon Cooper/Leonard Hofstadter/Howard Wolowitz/Raj Koothrappali/Penny) Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * 4 Life Tattoos Hearts and TBA (Spencer Gilpin/Anthony Jonson/Bethany Walker/Martha Kalpy) Looney Tunes * 4 cartoony red hearts and a ring styled as the one in the old Looney Tunes cartoons (Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck/Green Loontern and Marvin the Martian) Men in Black * 4 black hearts with a white outline and a ring styled as silver (Agent J/Agent K/Young Agent K) Sherlock * 4 magnifying glasses and a ring styled as Sherlock's scarf (Sherlock Holmes) Unikitty! Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory * 4 Wonka bars and a ring styled as chocolate (Willy Wonka/Charlie Bucket/Augustus Gloop/Violet Beauregarde/Veruca Salt/Mike Teavee) DC Comics Category:Customs by iNinjago Category:Miscellaneous